That's Right, Love Me
by cocopeanut319
Summary: AU: After Quinn was kicked out of her house, she ended up staying with Santana instead.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Q."

Quinn looked up from the book she was staring blankly at. She didn't expect to see Santana in the library of all places. It was pretty surprising that Brittany wasn't with her too.

"Santana," she wasn't really in the mood for her insults right now. Especially with her pregnancy hormones, she might end up crying in front of the other girl, and that was not something in her to do list.

They just stared at each other for a few agonizingly long moments. Quinn coughed awkwardly, breaking the silence that has formed between them. The atmosphere around them was…well, awkward to say the least.

Santana sighed, "Look, I heard about what happened. I mean, you being kicked out of your house and all."

Quinn's eyes widened. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "How did you find out?"

"Puck told me you were staying with him."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "That idiot! I told him not to tell anyone. Santana, if you came here just to make me feel worse than I already do, then please just leave. I don't think you could make my life any more miserable than it already is," she muttered with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Now it was Santana's turn to roll her eyes, "Q, I know I'm a bitch and all, but you have got to give me a little more credit than that. I actually came here to ask if you wanted to stay at my house instead."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at this, "Why?"

"Ugh, are you seriously gonna make me say it?"

"It's an honest question, S. It's pretty understandable that I'm questioning your motives. I mean, we're not exactly the best of friends right now. You're offering me to live with you, and I'm pretty sure you're up to something."

"God, Q! I'm trying to grow a heart here, and you're kind of discouraging that. Okay, listen carefully cuz' I am not going to say this again. I…care…about…you," she said, cringing at how unconvincing her statement was.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, "That wasn't exactly convincing, Santana."

"Look, I meant what I said okay? I'm just not used to this sappy shit. I…do…care…about…you…God this is so hard! I consider you and BrittBritt my best friends. Just because we're not at the best of terms with each other at the moment doesn't mean I've stopped…caring…about you," she grumbled.

Quinn smiled at this. "Are you blushing?"

"No! Of course not!" Santana said forcefully, but the tint of pink on her cheeks says otherwise. Quinn decided to just drop it though.

"Thanks, S. It's just…it's been so long since we actually talked to each other without the pressure of popularity and without the competitions. It's been so long since we talked, just us."

"Whatever," her blush not yet completely gone made her statement lose its hostility, "so, are you gonna stay with me or have your preggo hormones actually messed up your brain enough to make you want to stay with Puck. God knows how much damage that spawn inside you has done."

"Thank you," Quinn whispered, the tears she had been withholding earlier finally spilling out.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana said, staring uncomfortably at the crying girl in front of her, "could you stop with the waterworks? You're creeping me the fuck out."

"Don't say bad words. The baby might here you."

Santana stood up, "C'mon, let's go get your stuff from Puck's. Oh by the way, could we stop by Breadstix first. I needs my breadsticks after that mushy crap you made me say just now. That was pure torture," she said that with a teasing smile.

Quinn couldn't help but smile too. For the first time since finding out that she was pregnant, she finally felt hopeful that things were looking up for her. At least she could get something from this pregnancy other that emotional trauma. She would have Santana as her friend again. 'Maybe even more. Wait, where did that come from?' She shook her head as she followed Santana to the parking lot.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

After stopping by at Breadstix and watching Santana moan around a mouthful of those "bread made by the hand of God", we were finally on our way to get my stuff from Puck's. I already texted him saying I would be staying with Santana. He was surprisingly fine with it as long as we could still hang out and have "family bonding."

I find myself watching Santana as she drove around the neighborhood. 'Wow, she's really beautiful.'

"Stop watching me, Juno."

"What a clever insult! No one's ever called me that before," I respond sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes at me. Bitch! I'm really sensitive right now! How dare she just take advantage of my emotions like that! It's really offensive when people roll their eyes at you. Is this what Berry feels everyday? No, Quinn, don't cry. Don't. Cry.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I sniffed.

Wow, I never thought I'd ever sound this pathetic.

"Q, I swear, if you don't stop crying right now, I will throw you out of the car and leave your sobbing ass in the middle of the street."

I just cried harder. Doesn't she know how to talk to a hormonal pregnant woman?

"Ugh, okay, fine! I'm. Sorry," she said through gritted teeth.

Okay that made me feel better knowing how hard it was for her to apologize. Okay, I'm totally calm right now. Wow, I'm so mood swingy. I can't believe she's actually putting up with me.

I started tearing up again and thanked her for putting up with my crap and for being such an angel.

She just awkwardly patted my knee.

After a while, we finally reached our destination. We park in front of Puck's house, and Santana was actually kind enough to help me carry my stuff to the car. Surprisingly, Santana has been really nice to me ever since our little chat in the library. Not that I'm complaining, I definitely like her better when she's not being such a bitch to me. I kinda like it when she's mean to other people because she's hot when she's pissed. Okay, that train of thought has got to end now.

Seriously though, I've already accepted it. I'm gay. It took a while for me to stop hating myself for it. The reason why I was willing to do the nasty with Puck that day was because I was in the middle of my gay panic. I regretted it as soon as I did it though. At least now that I'm out of that bigot and drunkard's house (a.k.a. dad and mom), I don't have to be afraid anymore.

I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. It's already a big enough step for me to even accept it myself. It's liberating to be who I am without my parents trying to slap me with a Bible for every little "sin" that I commit. Hypocrites. Everyone sins, so is it really that different that I'm gay or that I had pre-marital sex. The God that I believed in is a loving God. A God who will love me for who I am, not what I've done.

Great, I have a headache now. I need to stop thinking too much.

I soon drifted off to sleep in the car ride to Santana's house.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews are very much appreciated. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, don't hesitate to tell me.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted/etc. :)

If any of you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Reviews and ideas are still very much appreciated.

* * *

S~S~S~S~S~POV

"Q?"

Did she fall asleep? Did the baby drain her life or some creepy shit like that? Is that even possible? Maybe the baby is planning to kill her and then take control of her body from the inside.

I roll my eyes at myself. I can't believe I'm even thinking that. Maybe I've been watching too much sci-fi horror movies lately. I hear Quinn snore softly from the passenger's seat. Yep, definitely asleep. I glanced at her. 'She looks adorable when she's not whining and bitching.' My eyes widened when I realized where my thoughts were heading. No. Fucking. Way. I did not just think Quinn Fabray looked cute.

I'm not blind though. I know that Quinn is beautiful. Boys wanted her, and girl wanted to be her. Hell, some girls even wanted her, and some boys even wanted to be her. Of course that was before her stomach started to bloat like she was a beached whale, but even then, she still manages to look gorgeous.

We reached my house and I pull over to the driveway. I poked Quinn's arm. When she didn't respond, I groaned, knowing that I had to carry her all the way up to my room. She'd better appreciate me for all the things I do for her. If it were anyone else, I would've just left them to rot in a sack or something. But this is Quinn. Even though we always fight and we're always at each other's throat, I still…care…about…her. 'Wow, it's even hard thinking that.'

I lift her up bridal style. I can't believe I could still carry her, what with all the weight she's put on since she got preggers. As I carried her inside the house, I couldn't help but pause in front of the mirror to check out my guns.

I brought her into my room and gently settled her onto my bed. I stared at her for a moment, just because she looked so peaceful. She looks different when she's awake because she's always scowling. It's a nice change to see her without her "HBIC" face on.

I go back out to get Quinn's stuff from the car.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

When I woke up, I immediately panicked until I remembered the events that transpired earlier.

Santana must have carried me here. I looked around and found that the room hasn't changed much since I've last been here.

Just as I was about to get up, Santana suddenly barged into the room. She was talking on the phone with someone.

"Oh, you're finally awake," she told me, climbing on the bed and leaning against the headboard, "move over."

She made herself comfortable on the bed and told the person on the phone, "Yes, Britt, Quinn will be staying with me." After a slight pause, she said," No, it won't be like a sleepover." After another pause, she continues," because she'll be sleeping in the guest room. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"I'm not going to sleep with you?" suddenly realizing the error of my wording, I quickly added," not sleep with you as in _sleep with you_, but sleep with you as in, like, in your room," I stuttered, feeling my face heat up.

I looked at Santana and see her smirking at me which made me turn even redder.

"No, you're sleeping in the guest room. I needs my alone time."

"But I don't want to be alone," What is up with my word vomit! I'm just blurting out things that I shouldn't. Must be the hormones. 'Yeah, Fabray, blame everything on the hormones.'

"Talk to yourself or something. Even if I told you we would be staying in one room, I doubt we'd be able to fit in this bed with your fat ass taking up all the space."

I feel myself getting pissed off at the jab about my weight, and you know what a pregnant woman does when she's pissed? I started crying. Not just some few tears streaming down my face. No, I'm bawling my eyes out with loud sobs wracking through my body. I'm shaking and I couldn't stop myself from blowing my nose on Santana's pillow.

I know that she's cringing right now, probably because she doesn't know what to do in this situation. Or maybe because I just covered her bed with my snot. Yeah, I'm even grossing myself out.

I was so surprised when she wrapped an arm around me that I cried even harder, pressing my face against her shoulder. Then, I remembered that the reason I started crying in the first place was because of her. This time, I blew my nose on her sleeve, and I felt her tense, most likely resisting the urge to punch me. So, yeah, I guess that could be counted as revenge. I feel a lot better now.

I pull away from her, and her expression was somewhere between wanting to cry and wanting to murder me. To her credit, she just closed her eyes and started counting to ten with barely contained rage.

I started to giggle a little bit. She peaked at me from underneath her eyelashes. By now, I was full on laughing. After my laughter died down, I see her looking at me with a hint of a smile. She rolled her eyes at me, "I'm glad you find this funny, Fabray. Now I have to go change my pillow case," she then added with disgust, "and my shirt too."

"Serves you right for making fun of me," I muttered.

"Well, it's true! I doubt we'd be able to fit in one bed with that balloon you have as a stomach," her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. She was looking at me with fear, like she was afraid I would start crying again or something. I mentally laughed. This is way too good to pass up. I decided to mess with her a little bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you think I'm gonna cry again? Huh? Do you think I'm crazy just because I have a lot of feelings right now? Is my pain amusing you?" I said as I started tearing up a bit again.

"No! That's not what I meant!" she looked so scared that I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

She was staring at me with her jaw slightly hanging open. 'She looks cute when she doesn't know what's going on.' Okay, I was so not supposed to think that.

I smirked at her as I got up from the bed. I left her in her room as I went into mine. I see my stuff already in the room and I smile, 'Did Santana bring these all the way up here by herself? That's so sweet.' Seriously, what was up with these thoughts.

I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter though.

S~S~S~S~S~POV

What the fuck just happened? I leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck my life," I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "she's a monster. I invited a monster to stay in my house."

I heard my phone ringing, and I looked at who's calling. It's my dad.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Honey, I'm so sorry but your mom and I won't be home until Monday. This business trip is taking longer than we expected."

"It's fine, Dad."

"Is Quinn already settled in?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure the two of you will be alright there?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Everything's gonna be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, love you, Honey."

"Love you too, Dad."

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. After changing my pillow case and my clothes, I head over to Quinn's room.

Normal POV~

Santana went into Quinn's room a little bit later in a clean set of clothes.

"Q, my parents said that they're not gonna be home until Monday, and I'm too lazy to cook right now. Is pizza good?"

"Sure. Can you order some bacon topping for me? I'm really craving bacon right now."

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. One wrong move and Quinn might end up trying to kill her in her sleep. Santana shuddered at the thought of what Quinn is capable of now that her emotions are controlling her actions. Quinn was crazy before, but now she's a new level of crazy.

"Whatever."

After ordering the pizza, they moved to the living room.

"So, are you going to keep the baby?" Santana suddenly asked.

After a few moments without receiving an answer, Santana thought Quinn just decided to ignore the question until she heard, "probably not."

She looked up and saw Quinn looking down at her hands.

"I don't think I could take care of a baby at this point in my life. I want the baby to live a happy life, and I don't think I'm the one who could give him that. I don't want my child to end up hating me for not raising him well enough, and I don't want to end up resenting it for taking away my youth."

Santana nodded her head in understanding.

"Have you already talked to Puck about this?"

"Yeah. He understood that it's for the best."

"That's mature of him," Santana said with surprise evident in her voice, "so unlike his usual self."

Quinn chuckled at this.

Just then, the doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of their pizza.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

After eating, we stayed in Santana's room to watch some movies.

"Is this good enough for you?" she says sarcastically, showing me the dvd. Oh, it's _The Little Mermaid. _

"Sure!"

So far, I've turned down all of the movies she had suggested. Not my fault she kept on showing me creepy horror movies. It's going to gross out my baby, so I said no. 'Definitely not because I'm scared or anything.'

Santana pressed play, and I snuggled under the covers.

After a while, I feel myself starting to drift off. Santana must have sensed this because she nudged me.

"You can't sleep here," she said

"But I'm already comfy!"

"Too bad."

I turned to her, and I must've looked like I was going to cry again or something because she quickly said, "Fine! You can stay," she grumbled.

"Thanks," I gave her a sickeningly sweet smile.

After we were both comfortable on the bed, I said, "See? We can both fit in one bed."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Goodnight,S."

"G'night, Fabray."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all of those who favorited this!

Also, thanks to those who left reviews. It was very much appreciated! :)

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! :D

If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me!

* * *

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

Good thing I moved here during the weekend so that I have some time to adjust before going back to school on Monday. What day was it again? Oh right, Saturday.

Surprisingly, I haven't vomited yet ever since I got here. By vomit, that does not include word vomit. Oh wait, here it comes.

I waddled, it's hard to run with a heavy weight on your front and with sore ankles, to the comfort room as fast as I can and puked out everything I ate last night. I feel someone hold my hair up and rub soothing circles on my back as I regurgitated. 'Stupid morning sickness,' I thought bitterly.

After emptying the contents of my stomach, Santana helped me up, and I leaned on her as she dragged me down to the living room.

"Thanks," I murmured.

She sat me down on a sofa and gave me the remote control as she went to the kitchen.

I turned on the tv and absently surfed through the channels. I settled for watching an animal channel with some animals popping out babies. Story of my life.

"Here," Santana said, handing me a glass of water, "what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not in the mood to eat."

She glanced at the tv and turned her attention back to me, "I wouldn't be either if I was watching a baby mammal crawl out of its mother's hole."

After a slight pause, she continued, "You need to eat something."

"The leftover pizza will do."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on cooking for you."

"You're so sweet," I said sardonically. She just smirked as she went back to the kitchen to heat up the pizza. 'Honestly, she is being really nice right now. I should try to make it easier for her.'

I turned off the tv and went to the kitchen. The first thing I saw was Santana's perfectly shaped ass in those wonderful shorts that she's wearing as she bends over.

'Very nice view.'

I snap myself out of it and force myself to tear my gaze away from her ass. However, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander back there again. She straightened up and turned around to see me standing there. I immediately glanced at something else and pretended I wasn't just checking her out.

"I'm bored. What's our plan for the day?" I asked.

"I don't know about you, but I have Cheerio practice later."

"I don't want to just sit here alone all day."

"Sucks for you then."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're just going to get bored and start whining. So, no."

"Well, how about you leave me at Mercedes's?"

"Since when were the two of you friends?"

"Since we bonded over our mutual insecurities."

"Whatever."

After we finished eating the pizza, Santana went up to change into her Cheerio's uniform while I text Mercedes asking her if I could come over to her house. She asked me if it was alright with me if Kurt hung out with us. It doesn't really matter to me who I hang out with just as long as I'm not alone. I don't like being alone. I genuinely do like Mercedes though. She's nice, and I actually enjoy her company.

"You ready?" Santana asked, getting the car keys from the counter.

"Yeah."

I followed her to the car, my eyes occasionally being drawn back to her ass.

'God bless the perv who invented those skirts indeed.'

S~S~S~S~S~POV

I stopped in front of Mercedes's house.

"I'll come back to pick you up after practice."

"Sure," Quinn said as she removed her seatbelt.

"Text me or call me if there's an emergency or whatever."

She quirked an eyebrow at me as she got out of the car, "Okay."

"Don't forget to rehydrate." 'What the hell am I saying?'

"Bye, S."

"Bye."

I drove quickly to school. I absolutely cannot be late or else Coach will make my life a living hell during practice.

I made it just in time.

After practice, I went to the locker room and showered. When I was done freshening up, Brittany approached me.

"Hey, San."

"Hey, Britt."

"How's living with Quinn?"

"It's alright, I guess."

"I'm glad you two are finally friends again. I missed her."

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow? You, me, and Quinn. It has been a while since the three of us got together."

"Sorry, not tomorrow. I have to go help my aunt teach at a dance studio. The old instructor quit because Lord Tubbington pooped on his shoe and stole his car."

"That's great! You've always wanted to teach at a dance studio."

"I think Lord Tubbington did that on purpose. I wrote on my diary that I wanted to teach dancing, and you know he reads my diary. It's so sweet of him to do this for me, but I scolded him because he can't just go around ruining other people's lives for me."

"Nice to know someone's looking out for you."

"Yeah, I'm really excited for tomorrow. Anyway, do you want to go get our mack on under the bleachers? It will be hot."

"Sorry, Britt, I can't. I still have to go pick up Tubbers from Mercedes's house."

"Oh okay. See ya, San!" she said, "tell Quinn I said hi and that we should hang out soon!"

"Sure. See ya, Britt," I said smiling at her.

She skipped away with a bounce in her steps.

I got on my car and drove to Mercedes's house.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

I've been staring at Mercedes and Kurt for a few minutes as they laughed at me.

"I can't believe you and Santana are living under one roof! This could be a reality show!" Kurt choked out in between his laughter.

I huffed in response.

Mercedes composed herself before saying, "Girl, I am amazed that neither one of you has committed homicide yet. Keep up the good work!"

I rolled my eyes at them, "We're not that bad you know." When I told them that I moved in with Santana, I didn't think they would laugh at me. Okay, I did expect them to laugh, but not this long.

Realizing that I was about to commit homicide on them, Mercedes said, "Sorry, Quinn, we were just kidding. Truth be told, I'm glad that you have a friend like Santana. I know the two of you have had your ups and downs, but in the end, it's pretty obvious that you'll always have each other's backs."

"Yeah," Kurt piped in, "Plus, it's better to live with her than live with Puck. Honey, I'm sorry for laughing at you. You've got to admit though, it's pretty funny imagining you and Santana living together."

I smiled at them, "She's been really nice, actually."

"So underneath that badass exterior, Santana Lopez actually has a heart, huh?" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, don't let her hear you say that though. She has a reputation to uphold," I said giggling.

We heard the doorbell ring, "Speak of the devil," Kurt said looking out the window.

"Yeah, I better not keep her waiting. Thanks for having me over, Mercedes," I said.

"You're welcome here anytime, Quinn, I had fun today," she said as she hugged me.

"Don't forget to invite me too next time!" Kurt said as he joined in on the hug.

"See you, guys," I said as I went outside to meet Santana.

S~S~S~S~S~POV

"What did you guys do?"

"We just ate, gossiped, talked about glee club, and practiced for regionals."

"That's boring."

"Shut up."

We stopped by at some random restaurant for dinner on the way home. It's not as good as Breadstix, but whatever. Quinn looks like she's enjoying the food though, because she was stuffing her face like she was eating for two, which she is, but that's not the point.

It was already late by the time we got home. After I finished taking a bath, I went to my room to find Quinn sitting on my bed.

She must have just finished taking a bath too because she smelled great. Wait, she has her own bathroom and her own room, so what is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to watch some movies. There's no dvd player in the guest room."

I smirked knowingly, "Are you here just because you didn't want to sleep alone in your room?"

"Of course not!" she stated defensively.

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not." She blushed harder as she said that.

"Whatever. If you're gonna sleep here, at least stay on your side of the bed."

I woke up this morning with her practically on top of me. That's how I knew that she woke up when I felt the weight that was crushing my ribs leave, and I followed her to the bathroom to help her when she was puking her guts out this morning.

"…Thanks, Santana."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. We will never speak of this again."

In the middle of the movie, I looked at Quinn to find her already asleep. I don't blame her. This chick flick is totally boring. I don't even know why I have it. I slowly got up and turned off the tv. I crawled back onto the bed, careful not to wake her.

After getting under the covers, I was about to fall asleep when I hear a soft, "Goodnight, Santana."

"Goodnight, Fabray."


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV~

Sunday was pretty uneventful for the both of them.

Santana woke up with Quinn snuggled at her side. Quinn's arm was around her waist, gripping her shirt. Their legs were tangled together. Santana blushed at the close proximity of the blonde. She gently removed Quinn's arm from her midsection and slipped out of bed.

Quinn woke up alone in the room a little bit later. She stretched a little bit before standing up and heading to the bathroom before going downstairs. She saw Santana drinking a cup of coffee on the couch. Quinn plopped down beside her.

"What are you watching?" Quinn asked, looking at the tv.

"Just some award show. Hey, did you know that you look exactly like this actress. What was her name…I think it was Dianna Agron or something."

"I look nothing like her!"

Santana just rolled her eyes at her in response.

S~S~S~S~S~POV

Quinn and I decided to cook lunch today instead of going out to eat. She said something like she needed to eat healthy stuff for the baby so we can't eat out everyday. I couldn't resist teasing her saying how about if she ate me out instead. She punched my shoulder pretty hard after that. I muttered, oh, I didn't know you liked it rough. She punched my shoulder again so I decided to ease up on the teasing for my own good.

I kind of missed eating home cooked meals too so I just agreed with her. Problem was, we didn't have any ingredients to cook with, and Quinn was getting hungry so we ended up in some fast food joint again for lunch. Coach is going to kill me if I gain some weight from all these junk I'm putting in my trunk.

After lunch, we headed out to buy some groceries. Quinn kept on bugging me to buy some food to satisfy her cravings, which was pretty much every food that we pass by. I told her that if she attempted to sneak another jar of pickles into the cart, I would kick her in her lady parts. She pouted at me and her eyes got all shiny so I sighed loudly and told her that she can buy one jar of pickles. Only one though because she wanted to buy five. I can't just let her do whatever she wants.

We bought the things that we needed and headed home. After shoving the groceries into my fridge, we sat back on the coach and watched some more tv.

I was getting into the show when Quinn suddenly asked, "Do you think we have a chance at placing in regionals? They're going to disband the glee club if we lose right?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure. That Jesse kid is pretty good."

"I kind of like the glee club."

I've actually grown fond of those glee losers. Going to Glee is actually my favorite part of the day. Not that I'll ever tell them this.

"Even if the club does get disbanded, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. We could still eat lunch together with the glee club or have those little get togethers."

"I hope so," Quinn said softly.

"Don't worry about it."

Later, me and Quinn were attempting to cook dinner. Attempting, because somehow Quinn "accidentally" threw a handful of flour at my face after I made fun of her weight again. Not my fault I couldn't reach the bowl because the whale was blocking my way, the insult just slipped out. Now, we were both covered in flour because of course I couldn't let her get away with that.

She started laughing and then I followed suit. She looked really funny right now. I hadn't realized that she was walking closer to me until I felt her hand on my cheek.

"You have flour on your cheek," she whispered.

We stared at each other for what feels like forever. Her intense gaze was making me uncomfortable. I swallowed thickly as my heartbeat quickened. She pulled away from me with a small smile and went to open a new pack of flour, leaving me to stare at her back as she went on like nothing happened.

'Why does my cheek feel all tingly?'

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

"This tastes like crap."

"I think it tastes fine," I said.

The food was burnt because Santana left me alone while she showered. I might've forgotten to mention that I didn't know how to cook.

"Everything tastes fine for you as long as it's edible."

"That's not true! I still don't like pickles."

She glared at me.

After I forced her to buy that jar of pickles from the grocery store, I remembered that I don't like pickles. Santana's face was priceless when I told her that on the way home.

She barely chewed the food as she forced herself to swallow it. After shoving the food down her throat, she laid her head on the table. I'm amazed that she was able to finish that.

I washed the plates since I actually felt sorry for her. Well, she should've remembered that I never learned how to cook.

I went up to my room to take a shower. After I finished showering, I looked for some comfortable clothes to sleep in. As I was changing, I glanced over at the unused bed in my room. I grinned at that. I doubt I'd be sleeping on that bed anytime soon anyway. I then proceeded to Santana's room.

S~S~S~S~S~POV

I came out of the bathroom and saw Quinn already snuggled under the covers of my bed.

I guess this means she'll be sleeping here every night then. I'm not complaining. I actually like it when she stays here. She keeps my bed warm.

"Do you still want to watch a movie tonight?" I asked her because she looks tired.

She yawned and said, "It's alright if we skip that. We still have to go to school tomorrow so we've got to wake up early."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

We stayed up a little bit after that, just chatting about random things we could think of until Quinn could barely open her eyes anymore. I figured I should just let her sleep now.

"Goodnight, Q."

"Goodnight, Santana."


	5. Chapter 5

S~S~S~S~S~POV

I wake up today in the same position that I woke up to yesterday, cuddling with Quinn Fabray. It's not that I mind, she is really soft and warm and she smells nice, it's just that it's weird. We've never been touchy feely like this before. Okay, that's a lie, we were like this when we were in elementary but it's different now. Almost more…intimate.

"Q, wake up," I said, shaking her lightly.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled against my side.

I roll my eyes at her. I ignored the way my body was reacting to how close she was to me. I also ignored how cute she looked right now.

"C'mon, get up. We have to go to school."

She groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Adorable."

"What?" 'Oh shit, did I say that out loud? Stupid brain.'

"I said abominable."

She slapped my arm as she got out of bed.

Normal POV~

After they finished getting ready, Santana drove them to school.

It was the first time in a while that they would walk into school together. Santana tightened her pony tail while looking at herself in the rearview mirror.

They got out of the car and entered the school. As usual, the students parted like the red sea when Santana passed by. Some were shocked to see the two girls together again. It was pretty surprising to see them walk side by side again, since they haven't seen the two girls together after Quinn's fall from the top.

Quinn walked with her head held high, ignoring the looks they were getting.

Once they reached Santana's locker, she slumped down.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"It's just…it's kind of petty, but I wish they would still part like that when I pass by even when I'm not walking with you."

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

Ever since I lost the uniform, people don't notice me anymore. It shouldn't be a big deal, but I can't help but miss those times when I was still on top. I feel so invisible lately.

To my surprise, Santana hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and we held each other for a few moments. It feels comforting. When she pulled back, we both glared icily at the people who were staring at us. They scurried away as fast as they could. Good to know that I could still pull off my bitch face.

She turned back to her locker and got her books. We then went to my locker. As I was taking out my books, Berry approached us.

She cleared her throat to get our attention. Santana rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Hobbit?"

She looked offended but decided to just ignore Santana's nickname for her. In all honesty, Rachel's not really that bad, she's just really annoying most of the time.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you have finally worked out your differences, and as the leader of the glee club, I would like to personally inform you that I am very proud that you have come to a mutual acceptance towards each other and have decided to let go of the ill feelings that you held against one another for the betterment of the team. It is of the utmost importance that we have a strong bond right now with regionals coming up-"

Santana held up her hand up in front of Berry's face.

"I get it, Berry."

Santana glared at her, and Rachel cowered in fear, putting up her hands to cover her nose.

The bell rang, and Rachel gave us both a small smile.

"See you at Glee Club, Quinn. You too, Santana," she said as she sprinted off to her class.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Santana said, turning her attention to me.

"Yeah," I said.

We smiled at each other and then split up to go to our respective classes.

Normal POV~

Classes went on like usual, however, Quinn finds her thoughts drifting back to Santana. She remembers how she was curled up at Santana's side when she woke up this morning. She remembers the feeling of Santana's body as she pressed up against her in the hallway while they were hugging. She remembers how hot Santana looked when she was glaring at Rachel earlier.

Likewise with Santana, she finds herself thinking about Quinn during class. She remembers how good it felt to wake up with Quinn snuggled at her side. She remembers how adorable Quinn looked when she just woke up. She remembers how sad Quinn's eyes were when she talked about how much she missed being on top of the school's hierarchy, and how much she disliked seeing that sad expression on the blonde's face.

Her eyes widened with realization. 'Oh shit.' She mentally slapped herself. She quickly discarded the idea of liking Quinn in that way. 'Now is totes not the time for that.' She'll think about what this meant some other time. She forced herself to focus on the rest of the lesson.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

Classes were done for the day, which means it's time for Glee Club. I realized that I barely paid attention in any of my classes because I was too busy thinking about a certain someone.

I shake my head. No way, I cannot like Santana that way. I mean, I know I like girls and all, but that doesn't mean I like Santana.

'Then why do I keep thinking about her?'

I'll think about the answer to that question some other time.

I head on over to Glee and sit beside Santana.

So, apparently Coach Sylvester will be a judge in regionals. Fantastic. We are so going to lose.

"C'mon, guys, we still have a chance. Let's just do our best, alright?" Mr. Shue is still trying to lift up the team morale. Everyone's feeling down right now, even Berry. The club pretty much relies on her to boost our team confidence, so when even she feels like there's no hope, then that means we're pretty much screwed.

We organized a club meeting to discuss our set list at Mr. Schuester's house tomorrow night.

I walked with Santana to her car.

Once we got in, I asked her, "We're screwed at regionals, aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Pretty much."

We stopped by at a restaurant for dinner.

We got home when I noticed that there's another car parked in front of Santana's house. I suddenly remembered that it was Monday, and Santana's parents would be coming home today.

We got out of the car, and I followed her inside her house.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," she greeted, giving them a quick hug.

"Hello, Darling," they replied.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," I greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Dear," Mrs. Lopez greeted back as she gave me a big hug.

"So, Santana told us about what happened," Mr. Lopez said with his arm still wrapped around Santana's shoulders, "you can stay here as long as you want. You know you're always welcome here, Honey. You're like a daughter to us."

He let go of Santana as he gave me a hug.

I felt my eyes water at their kindness. "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez."

"I remember when you used to sleep over here almost everyday back when you two were in middle school. You were practically living with us!" Mrs. Lopez said, chuckling lightly.

I smile at that.

"We really missed having you over," she added sincerely.

"Okay, that's enough with the mushy stuff," Santana said, interrupting the moment, "Me and Quinn are gonna head on upstairs now. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

After going over my nightly hygienic rituals and changing into my sleep clothes, I went over to Santana's room and reclined on her bed.

She came out of the bathroom and sat beside me.

"I missed your parents," I said, "they're nice."

She smiled at me as she threw the blanket over us.

"Yeah, well obviously, they missed you too. I remember the first time they met you. They were gushing on and on about how cute you were. And the first time you slept over, after you went home, they kept on bugging me to invite you over again."

"Well, I am really likable."

"No, you're not. Now, go to sleep."

"C'mon, admit it."

"No."

"Just say it," I said, elbowing her arm.

"No, now quit bothering me. I'm trying to sleep here."

"I'll let you sleep after you admit that I'm likable."

I hear her sigh exasperatedly. I smirk, knowing that I won.

"Fine, you're very likable. Are you happy now?"

"Very."

"Whatever. Goodnight, Fabray."

"Goodnight, Lopez."

* * *

Author's note: I've noticed that I always ended the chapters with a good night, so next chapter I'll try to end it differently. ;)

Thanks again to those who reviewed and favorited! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Ideas and suggestions are still very much appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

S~S~S~S~S~POV

We're in Mr. Schuester's house right now. I'm sitting on a coach with my pinky linked with Brittany's. It's kind of our thing. Anyway, I watch as every member of the club break down in tears. That does not include me, for your information. I just have dirt in my eyes, obviously.

The atmosphere is tense. I guess no one actually believes that we have a chance at regionals.

Quinn and I went home that night to find my parents in the living room watching tv.

"Hi, Dears, how was the meeting?" Mom asked us.

"It sucked. Everyone just ended up crying," I replied.

"What happened?"

"Well, no one thinks that we have a chance at regionals. You see, if we don't place, glee club is going to be over," Quinn explained.

"Oh, that's terrible! I don't know about you, Quinn, but Santana absolutely loves glee club! She comes home everyday and tells us how much she enjoys hearing her little friends sing."

"Mom!" I whined, turning red.

Quinn just smirked at me knowingly. I roll my eyes at them and drag Quinn upstairs.

"Goodnight, Mom! Goodnight, Dad!"

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez!"

"Goodnight, girls!" came their reply.

Once we were both lying down on the bed, Quinn spoke up from beside me, "So, you enjoy hearing your little friends sing, huh?" I can hear the laughter in her voice.

"Of course not, my mom was just making things up."

"Santana."

I stayed silent for a while. I can feel her eyes on me. I rolled my eyes and finally relented.

"I've gotten…attached…to them. I mean, just a little bit." That was as close as she was getting to a confession.

She giggled. "I know we started out as spies for coach, but in the end, I really did enjoy going to glee club. I guess you could say I've gotten 'attached' to them too."

I can't believe she actually used air quotes when she said "attached."

"I can't believe you just used air quotes."

"So what if I did?"

"You're such a dork, Fabray!"

"Shut up, Santana."

We both stared at the ceiling in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and waiting for sleep to overcome us.

The next morning, I woke up all tangled up with Quinn again. Every morning, we wake up wrapped around each other. We didn't talk about it though.

We went on with our normal routine throughout the day.

I was on my way to Glee Club, when I hear someone shout my name.

"Lopez!"

"Puckerman," I replied evenly.

He stopped in front of me as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Quinn told me that she was staying with you so I just wanted to thank you for, you know, taking care of her. I know that it's none of my business or whatever, but I'm glad that you're looking out for my baby momma."

I smiled a little at the sincerity in his voice. Puck's really not a bad guy, it's just that he's a big man whore and wants people to think he's badass. Plus, the mohawk on his head makes him look like a total sleazebag. Yeah, he's made so many wrong decisions, but he's a pretty decent guy all in all. He's almost like a brother to me, if you ignore the fact that we used to have sex. That would be so wrong on so many levels. Now that I think about it, I haven't thought about having sex ever since Quinn moved in, well that is if you don't count me fantasizing about having sex with _her_. I snap myself out of those thoughts.

"No problem."

He smiled at me and gave me a hug which totally caught me off guard.

He pulled back and winked at me. "I totally copped a feel. Hope you don't mind."

I shoved his arm as we laughed.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

I was on my way to glee club when I saw Santana and Puck talking beside the lockers just outside the choir room. I see him wrap his arms around her in a hug and-

I felt my left eye twitch.

Did he-did he just grope her ass? Is he groping her ass? He did not just do what I think he did! That ass is mine, bastard! Only I get to touch it! Not that I've ever touched it yet, but still.

Is she-is she laughing with him? She is not supposed to encourage that kind of indecent behavior!

I am so going to give her a piece of my mind when we get home!

I don't know why, but I wanted to break his arm right now.

I walked past the two of them without glancing in their direction. I heard Santana say, "Hey, Q," but I ignored her. I went into the choir room and sat down stiffly on a chair at the back, staring straight ahead with a scowl on my face.

"Q, wait up," she said, sitting beside me, "what's up?"

I glared at her and I internally smirked when I see her flinch. I went back to staring straight ahead.

"Journey," Mr. Schue said," you're going to sing a Journey medley at regionals."

"Seriously, what crawled up your ass and died?" Santana whispered to me. I can feel her getting annoyed with the cold shoulder I'm giving her. 'Does she really not know why I'm pissed?'

I completely ignored her throughout the rest of the meeting.

"Okay, so I'll have the set list ready by tomorrow. Be prepared, because we'll rehearse the songs then and I want you guys to give it your all," Mr. Schue said as he dismissed us.

I immediately stood up and fast walked out into the parking lot without waiting for Santana. I stopped beside her car and remembered that I can't get in because it was locked and the keys were with Santana. 'Well, this is embarrassing.'

I see her approaching me with a smirk, twirling the keys on her index finger.

"I won't open the door until you tell me what your problem is."

I felt my jaw drop. This is so not fair! I glare at her before turning on my heel and stomping away. She grabbed my wrist and spun me around, trapping me between the car and her body. Of course the baby bump was in between us, so there was still sort of a space between me and Santana.

"What the hell is up with you?"

"Maybe if you stopped flirting with Puck for a second, you would know what the hell my problem is!" I spat.

"Look, Fabray. I know you have those extra hormones inside you that's messing up your brain right now, but I have absolutely no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes at her so hard, I'm pretty sure I popped a blood vessel, "Oh don't act like you don't know. I saw it with my own eyes! You were letting Puck molest you in the middle of the hallway!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! I witnessed him groping your ass right outside the choir room!"

I saw understanding dawn on her eyes.

"We were just goofing off. You know how he is. He was just being Puck."

I scoffed at her.

She took a step back from me with a smirk.

"Oh I get it. Quinn Fabray, are you jealous?"

My eyes widened as I forced my blush away which was pretty hard considering how pale I was.

"Of course I'm not jealous!"

Why would I be jealous just because his hands were all over her?

She rolled her eyes at me, "Look, if you like Puck, just tell me."

Oh, so that's what she meant when she asked me if I was jealous. She thinks I like Puck. What a funny thought. I started laughing like a maniac.

"You think I like Puck?" I said laughing harder at the thought. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uhm, yes? I mean, why else would you be so uptight about this? Unless of course, you were jealous that he got to touch this fine ass," she said, the smirk back on her face.

"Get over yourself."

She finally decided to drop the subject. She unlocked the car door and I quickly got in.

That night, we were both watching tv in her room when she asked, "have you calmed down yet?"

"Yeah," I said weakly because, no, I am still not calm. I keep on replaying in my mind the scene that I witnessed in the hallway earlier.

"You don't look like you're calm."

"Well, I am!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands up in defeat.

I sighed, "Sorry for snapping at you."

"Whatever. Take me to Breadstix tomorrow, and I'll forgive your psycho ass for going all cray cray on me."

I nudged her shoulder playfully. We chatted for a while about how everyone needs to fix their shit before we can actually have a chance at regionals until I got too tired to continue the conversation and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with my hands on Santana's ass, and I internally cheered. Victory! Puck can go grope his own ass because this is mine! I gave it a little squeeze and blushed when I hear her moan softly. I rolled away when I realized how much of a perv I was being. Whatever. Totally worth it. I got up and made my way to the bathroom for a long cold shower. maybe not that long though, we still have to go to school so there's not enough time.

When I got out of the shower, I see Santana in just her underwear as she rummaged around her closet for her Cheerio's uniform. I gulped and fought down the urge to go back to the bathroom for another cold shower...or jump her. When she turned around and said good morning with a raspy voice, I felt my mouth go dry.

"Good morning," I mumbled, breathing heavily.

Living with Santana is going to be the death of me.

* * *

Author's Note: See? I didn't end it with a good night this time ^_^

Thanks for the reviews! It's very much appreciated! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I kind of feel like I rushed it a little bit. It's because I tried to follow the storyline of the show until Regionals before I start doing my own thing, and I sort of forgot the events surrounding it because it's been a while since I watched the season 1 episodes. I'm really sorry if this chapter is pretty sucky. However, I hope you guys still enjoy reading it! :D

Also, school started so I might not be able to update much. I'll do my best to write more chapters during my free time! :D

Thanks again for the reviews! Thanks to those who favorited the story! Thanks to those who put this on their alerts! Thanks to those who are reading this, because it already means a lot to me as long as you enjoyed it!

One more thing, the next chapters will be their summer break so I'm going to totally have fun writing it! If you guys want, you could tell me what you want to see happen during their summer. I'm open to ideas and suggestions! I would also be open to ideas regarding the other glee members' relationships and pairings that you want to happen. :D

* * *

S~S~S~S~S~POV

The day we've been waiting for has finally arrived, it's time for regionals. All of our hard work will be put to the test today. I'm pretty nervous because I have a solo in _Don't Stop Believin'_. I looked around to see how much people were watching and I felt a bit light headed. Quinn must have sensed this because she took my hand and held it in hers, interwining our fingers. She gave me a smile and whispered, "You'll do great, Santana."

I am definitely feeling light headed now, but for an entirely different reason. Quinn's hand is so soft and warm. I want to hold it forever…but I won't because that would be weird.

"Someone tipped them off about the judges," Puck observed.

We were watching Aural Intensity perform, and they were singing a mash-up of a song by Olivia Newton-John and a song by Josh Groban. I rolled my eyes at them, of course they would pick out those songs. Predictable.

When it was nearing our turn to head on to the stage, Mr. Shue gave us a little pep talk. Okay, that made me feel a wee bit better, except it really didn't. We can do this…hopefully. No, I am badass Santana motherfucking Lopez. Of course I can do this!

I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax when it was our turn to perform.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

"We can win this thing!" I hear Rachel shout after our performance. I smile at how pumped everyone is after that show we put on. Maybe we do have a shot at this. I began thinking about how wonderful Santana's voice sounded when she was doing her solo in _Don't Stop Believin'_. She sounded great, and I almost melted on the spot when she started singing earlier.

"Quinn."

I turned around to see my mom standing in front of me. What is she doing here? I started to panic a little.

"What are you doing here?"

I see the glee club members watching our exchange as they passed by. I was able to catch the look Santana was throwing at my mom. She glanced at me, and I felt my breath hitch at my throat at the protective look she gave me. It made me happy that they were all looking out for me.

"I came here to watch you perform," she gave me a sad smile and after a long pause, she added, "I divorced your father."

My jaw dropped open in shock.

She continued, "He was cheating on me."

I felt my blood boil. What a hypocrite. He kicks me out of the house for getting pregnant and he has the audacity to cheat? The nerve!

I stared at her in silence.

She started speaking again, "And I realized that I shouldn't have let him push me around all these years. I am so so sorry, Honey. I should've protected you. I should've been a better mother to you and Frannie. I shouldn't have drowned myself in alcohol to escape our problems. I…I should've done a lot of things, and I know that now, dear, so please give me a chance to make this right again. Please give me a chance to make things right between us. I would love it if you move back in with me. I promise you that I will be a better mother."

She was crying now. I can see the sincerity in her as she practically begged me to give her a chance to fix this.

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice right now, and I realized I was crying too when I felt the dampness on my cheeks. I quickly wiped my tears away with the back of my hand as mom hugged me.

After a few moments, I stepped back from her with wide eyes.

"Mom…my water just broke."

Way to ruin the mother-daughter moment.

She stared at me in shock.

I walked towards the glee kids and announced, "Guys! My water broke!"

I watch as their movements suddenly halted and then there was complete silence as they all gaped at me.

Puck was the first one to get over it, "Oh my God! We have to take you to the hospital!"

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform," Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Schue.

"Yes, I'm certain," and then she added, "congratulations, Quinn."

I gave her a small smile as the other members of the club whisked me away to the hospital.

S~S~S~S~S~POV

"ARGH!" Quinn growled in pain as Puck pushes her wheelchair with the glee club trailing behind them.

"Santana!" she screamed. I straightened up and ran beside her.

"You. Come with me. To the delivery room," she panted.

"Go ahead, we'll be right here waiting," Mr. Schue said.

I nodded as a nurse ushered us into the room with Puck wheeling her in and Mrs. Fabray right behind us.

Normal POV~

The entire glee club minus Rachel just sat in the waiting room in silence.

"Wow, I can't believe Quinn's giving birth on the other side of that door," Mercedes suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"I know. It feels unreal," Tina whispered in awe.

"Even though it's not my baby and all that, I'm still pretty excited and nervous about this," Finn said with a half smile. Artie just patted his shoulder.

"I bet the baby will be absolutely gorgeous," Kurt gushed.

"Of course it will be, Quinn is the mother," Brittany said simply.

"And Puck is the dad. The baby will look just fine," Mercedes agreed.

They all went back to waiting in silence.

S~S~S~S~S~POV

Quinn was screaming as she pushes the baby out. She was gripping Puck's hand really tightly, and I watch as his face contorts in pain. A part of me is glad that she didn't decide to grab hold of my hand as she went into labor.

Quinn leaned back as the doctor finally got the baby out. She was gasping for breath, and she finally let go of Puck. I see him rub his hand, wincing slightly, but he looked happy as he stared at the baby affectionately. I stroked Quinn's hair comfortingly, and she gave me a tired smile.

I watch her face light up when the doctor handed her the baby. She smiled lovingly at the infant. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. I turned to see Mrs. Fabray with a smile on her face as well as she watches Quinn with the baby.

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

"Are we really gonna give her up?" Puck said as he approached me. We both stared at the nursery where our baby was lying down peacefully. We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier because I was too in pain, and I'm still pretty pissed at him for the groping Santana's ass incident a few days back, but whatever.

"We already talked about this, Puck. She will be better off with someone who can really take care of her."

"Yeah, I know. I was just making sure," he said, his eyes never leaving the baby.

We stayed there, just silently watching the baby.

"Do you love me?" I ask him quietly.

He stuttered a bit and then took a deep breath to compose himself, "Yeah. I think it's more of a first love kind of thing though. No one can tie down the Puckasaurus. Not even my baby momma."

I smirked at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh, and stop calling me your baby momma."

He winked at me, chuckling softly, "With all the crap we went through with the whole pregnancy thing and the glee club thing, I've come to see you as family along with the rest of those glee kids."

"Yeah, we're a big family now."

"Hey," we both turned around to see Shelby, "what's the name of the baby?"

"We haven't named her yet," I replied.

"It's Beth. The baby's name is Beth," Puck said, looking at me for approval.

I nodded at him and whispered, "Beth."

She nods and looks at Beth for a while before heading off somewhere, leaving me and Puck to stare at her curiously.

"What was that about?" I asked Puck. He just shrugged in response.

Just then, Santana approached us, "Hey, we're going to head back to hear the results now."

Her smile widened when she looked at me, and I smile back at her.

"Let's go then," Puck said with a fist pump.

S~S~S~S~S~POV

We're all up on stage eagerly waiting for the results. I'm holding Quinn's hand on my right and Brittany's hand on my left.

When they finally announced the winners, I felt my heart drop. We didn't make it. I can see the others standing still around me, eyes filled with disappointment.

The bus ride home from regionals was quiet. No one spoke, everyone too busy thinking about what this meant for the glee club. I was sitting beside Brittany with my head on her shoulder. I see Quinn sitting beside Mercedes near the front. I kind of wanted to sit with her but whatever.

We get dropped off at school. Everyone just awkwardly said "see you" to each other, not really sure if they'll actually get to see each other much again.

"Let's go home," I tell Quinn.

She looked away from me for a moment before looking back at me, "Mom asked me to move back in with her."

I felt my jaw drop, "Oh."

"Can I stay over at yours one more night? I kind of don't want this to end."

I rolled my eyes at her good naturedly, "obviously this isn't the end. We're still going to have sleepovers and hang out at school and at the mall or whatever."

She smiled at me and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks for everything, Santana," she whispered at my ear.

I shivered a little bit, and I really hope she didn't notice it.

"No problem, Q. You know you're always welcome. Now let go of me," I said hesitantly. I didn't want her to let go of me, but I have a reputation to keep. I can't be seen hugging Quinn out here. I wouldn't mind hugging her in private though. Maybe I could even do more than hugging.

"Can we walk to your house?"

"Are you even allowed to walk yet? You just gave birth like five hours ago."

She just tugged at me, and we walked out with our hands linked together.

That night, we started packing Quinn's things as she explained to me that her mom divorced her dad. I swear, if Mrs. Fabray hurts Quinn again, I will go all Lima Heights on her ass.

I'm going to miss sleeping with Quinn. On the same bed, I mean. Not sleeping with her as in _sleeping _with her. I wouldn't mind _sleeping _with her though. Hey, maybe she could even do it as an exercise. I mean, she still needs to trim off the baby weight anyway.

The next day, the glee club decided to sing a little song for Mr. Schuester. It's sort of like goodbye and thanks for everything. Everyone got a bit emotional during the song, and yes, even I got a little bit emotional.

After we sang the song, I walked out of the auditorium with Quinn. Lately, I've been spending more time with her, and even though sometimes I still want to stab her with a razor blade, I don't really mind hanging out with her. In fact, I sort of enjoy it.

We walked back to my house again because Quinn wanted to lose the pregnancy weight. We strolled down the sidewalk, our hands brushing against each other's occasionally, making me feel warm all over.

"Are you still staying over tonight?" I asked.

"Well, one more night wouldn't hurt, "she said with a smile, "besides, I haven't finished packing my stuff yet."

We both know that she just doesn't want to leave yet. I'm not complaining about it. I've gotten used to having her around the house, and truth be told, I don't want her to leave yet. I'm not going to tell her that though, and I know that I don't need to.

That night, we were lying on the bed when Quinn suddenly shifted and cuddled up to me. I tensed. This is the first time since she moved in here that we actually cuddled consciously. It's not like we could control snuggling up to each other while we're asleep, so it doesn't really count when we wake up all over each other. She hugged me tighter, and I relaxed. I hug her back, and I can feel her smile against my neck.

"Don't think I've forgotten how much of a cuddle monster you are," she teased.

I resisted the urge to slap the back of her head and instead said, "Go to sleep, Fabray."

We stayed in that position, and then after a while, I fell asleep contentedly.

The next day, we had our last glee club meeting for the year. Also, our last glee club meeting forever since it's about to get disbanded. The atmosphere is tense in the room as we waited for Mr. Schue to arrive.

"I can't believe it's really over," Rachel's voice penetrated through the tension. She stood up and faced us with tears streaming down her cheeks, "it's just…this can't be the end! I will not stand for it!"

She even stomped her foot a little bit to emphasize her point. Finn stood up and wrapped his gigantic arms around her. I cringed at their total lack of chemistry, I mean, he's like a giant and she's a dwarf. They look pretty weird together, but if they like each other then whatever. I don't think they'd care anyway if I think they look gross and totally disgusting that it makes me want to hurl sometimes.

"I don't want this to end either. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere," Artie said sadly. Tina rubbed her hands up and down his arms comfortingly.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again, guys," Finn said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. We're gonna see each other in the hallways and pretend that we don't know each other again," Kurt said bitterly.

"Look, it's not going to be like that. We're family now. Sure, most of us still really care about our reputation, but we can still hang out outside of school…in private…preferably where no one can see us," Puck offered, trying and failing miserably to reassure us.

"I guess, but it's different, you know?" Mercedes said.

Rachel and Finn sat back down in the front row. We all went back to waiting in silence. I draped my legs over Quinn's, because I was bored. She quirked an eyebrow at me questioningly, and I just shrugged, pulling out my cellphone to play some games.

A few moments later, Mr. Schue barged into the room with a huge smile on his face, which was entirely inappropriate by the way if you ask me, considering the current situation of the glee club.

"Guys, I have some good news!" he said excitedly, clasping his hands together. I can practically feel the happiness radiating from him. Everyone was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

After a long, unneeded dramatic pause, he exclaimed, "Glee Club is still on next year!"

"Seriously?"

"Oh my God!"

"That's great!"

"I can't believe it!"

Everyone was cheering and celebrating, hugging each other happily. I just smiled at Quinn, and she gave me a smile of her own in return. Brittany came bouncing up to us, hugging me and Quinn tightly, before running in front to dance with Mike and Matt. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were hugging each other and laughing. Rachel was on Artie's lap as he span around. Finn and Puck shared some fist bumps and high fives. I think they even did some sort of secret handshake there.

Mr. Schue suddenly broke into a song, singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. I grabbed Quinn's hand and grazed my thumb gently over her knuckles.

What a nice way to end the school year. It almost makes my heart warm seeing all their smiling faces. Almost.

As I hold Quinn's hand in the middle of the choir room with the glee kids giggling around us like little girls, I couldn't help but feel completely content. When Quinn turned to me and gave me a wink, I felt butterflies roaming around wildly in the pit of my stomach, and that was something I need to figure out soon, but I have the entire summer to think about that. Right now, I'm just enjoying theses little moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

Things between me and my mom had been going well since I moved back in. Sure I'm still bitter at her for not doing anything as my dad kicked me out. Sure I'm still pretty pissed at her for being a sucky mom to me for the past few years, but she's trying. She's doing her best to make it up to me. I can tell that things are going to be different between us from now on.

Without dad in the house, I can really see the change in her. The atmosphere in here has definitely changed since the suffocating presence of my dad has left. I can see how much she's cutting down on the alcohol. I can see that she's becoming more open minded about a lot of things. I can see how much she's changed for the better.

It's still going to take some time before I completely forgive her though, but I'm getting there.

I think it's time for a little test to see how much she's really changed.

"Mom."

"Yes, Quinnie?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Dear?"

We're having lunch right now when I decided to just tell her. This is the first time I'm actually saying this out loud, but if we're going to fix this relationship, then I need to know that she'll accept me for who I am. I need to know that I can be who I am around her and that she won't judge me. I need to know that she'll be the mother to me that I've always needed her to be.

"Mom, can I be honest with you?"

She looked sad when I asked her that. I guess it hurt her that I still don't completely trust her yet and that I still can't be open with her.

"Of course you can," she said with a gentle smile.

"I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm gay."

She choked on her food and after a string of coughs, she managed to croak out, "Oh."

I looked away from her and whispered, "yeah."

"That's…wonderful."

She raised her hand to give me a high five. I cringed at how ridiculous she looked, but I just went along with it. She's trying to be all hip and cool right now to make me comfortable. It's doing the opposite actually, but I like how she looks happy.

"So are you okay with it?"

She sighed, "Of course, honey. I love you no matter what, and I'm really sorry for making you think otherwise all these years."

I smiled at her.

"I love you, Mom."

She dropped her fork. It's been a really long time since I last told her that.

She gave me a huge, teary-eyed smile.

"I love you too, Quinnie."

Wow, I didn't expect her to be this chill about it. I kind of expected more of a reaction from her. Well I'm not complaining, this is great!

We ate in comfortable silence for a while until she decided to ask, "Is there anyone you like?"

I flushed instantly and looked down at my food, ignoring her inquisitive eyes.

She quirked her eyebrow and said, "I'll take that as a yes. Who is it? Do I know her?"

I shifted on my seat and muttered something which I doubt she heard.

"Who?"

I mustered up my courage and took a deep breath, "Santana."

Yeah, I finally realized that I like her as more than a friend. It's an improvement and certainly a step closer to me finally accepting myself completely. Screw being in denial! It's liberating to be honest with myself.

Her eyes widened in recognition, "You mean that Cheerio friend of yours?"

I blushed, "Yeah."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Now that I think about it, you two were always attached to the hip when you were younger. You practically lived at her house with the amount of time you spent there! I remember whenever you came home from your little sleepovers, you would always gush on and on about her. That's so cute! Does she know that you like her?"

"Mom, this is the first time I've ever even said out loud that I'm gay, let alone admit that I have a crush on Santana. So, no, she doesn't know. No one knows and no one else is going to know any time soon."

Baby steps, after all.

"But-"

She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I sighed in relief. Saved by the bell.

"I'll get it!" I said and sprang out of my seat as quickly as I can. When I opened the door, I was met with the sight of Santana, all sweaty and looking hot.

"Hey. I was just doing my morning jog and-"

I interrupted her, "It's already past noon so it's not a 'morning' jog."

"Don't interrupt me, Fabray. Anyway, I was already in the neighborhood and thought I should, like, check up on how you were doing or whatever," she awkwardly said, rubbing the back of her neck and breaking eye contact with me.

I was silent for a while, staring at her intently. She shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably, playing with her hands before finally huffing, "What?"

I smiled slyly, "Aww did you miss me? That was fast, I mean, today's just the first day of summer break."

She rolled her eyes, "I did not miss you. I'm bored and just happened to pass by your house."

I smirked at her defensive answer but let it slide for now.

"Do you want to come in and hang out for a while?"

"Yeah sure."

I dragged her in the kitchen to see my mom looking at us with a knowing smirk. I gave her a warning glare not to bring up our former topic of conversation. She just shrugged and said, "Santana, have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Come have lunch with us. Quinnie, sit down, you haven't finished your food yet."

We ate in silence for a while until Santana decided to break it, "Wow, Mrs. Fabray, did you cook this?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"It tastes great! I wouldn't mind eating this everyday for the rest of my life. It's almost as good as Breadstix. Almost. Coming from me, that's a really big compliment," she moaned out.

"Oh stop it, dear," Mom said, chuckling lightly with a blush adorning her face.

Are they-are they flirting? Seriously? My mom and Santana? What even?

I send a cold hard glare at my mom. She just smiled at me and told Santana that she wouldn't mind cooking for her again sometime. Oh. My. God.

I gripped my fork tightly, stabbing the food on my plate rather aggressively.

After the meal, I immediately grabbed Santana and dragged her upstairs. I swear though, I saw my mom smirking at us as I shoved Santana into my room.

After I closed the door, I see Santana staring me with the expression as if she was silently asking me, "what the hell?"

I smiled sweetly at her and said, "So, want to watch tv?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "If you don't mind, could I use your shower first? And can I also borrow some clothes? I'm all wet from the running I did earlier."

Yeah, I'm wet too. Just by looking at you. Haha that rhymed.

"Did you just wiggle your eyebrows?"

Did I wiggle my eyebrows? I didn't even notice that.

"No, I didn't. Here, take the clothes and go do your thing. You know where the bathroom is."

I handed her some clothes and raked my eyes up and down her body as she walked away from me towards the bathroom. I licked my lips and snapped myself out of those lustful thoughts. I stomped down the urge to go in the shower with her. I ignored the throbbing in my lower regions and turned on the tv distractedly, surfing the channels for something good.

Maybe I need a shower myself. A long, cold shower at that.

She came out of the bathroom freshly showered a little bit later. Wow, she looks great with her hair down, and she looks cute wearing my clothes. She plopped down beside me on the bed, and I can smell her from here. Wow, does she smell absolutely intoxicating. I subtly leaned towards her to sniff her hair, and maybe I wasn't so subtle after all because she had a confused look on her face, giving me a "what the fuck is wrong with you" look.

I leaned away from her and acted like nothing happened. Thankfully, she pretended that I didn't just try to shove my face into her neck.

"Did you hear about Matt?"

"Oh yeah. He's moving away next week, right?"

She nodded, "the glee club will be holding a going away party for him at Puck's house. You coming?"

I hesitated before finally replying, "Maybe."

"That's a yes then. Do you need a lift?"

"Sure?"

"Awesome."

We talked a little bit more until we reached a certain topic of conversation that I wasn't really prepared to have yet.

She asked, "Just wondering, are you going back to the Cheerios?"

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"You should join."

"Aren't you happy that you have less competition now that I'm not in the team?"

"It's kind of boring without you. While I do enjoy keeping those bitches in line by giving them a verbal smackdown now and then and while I also enjoy bossing them around now that I'm the captain, there's no challenge, and I miss seeing you in your uniform."

I felt my heart flutter at her words, and imagining her barking orders at the team got me all hot and bothered. Well, even more hot and bothered than I already am.

"I'll think about it. I actually do kind of miss it a little bit."

She smirked at me, "I'm gonna whip you back in shape. You should join me tomorrow morning. You could be my jogging partner."

"Okay," I said, feeling excited about spending more time with Santana.

Images of her sweaty from running flashed in my mind, and suddenly, I wasn't too sure anymore. Maybe I'm a masochist and wanted to torture myself by seeing Santana looking super hot but not being able to touch her.

She smiled at me, and I gave her a smile in return which quickly turned into a grimace when I felt the tingling in my lady parts worsen after my eyes drifted to her legs.

What am I getting myself into?


	9. Chapter 9

S~S~S~S~S~POV

I was suddenly woken up from my sleep when I felt cold water splashing on my face. I immediately sat up and glared at the offender, brushing the wet hair away from my eyes. My irritation was quickly replaced by sexual frustration when I saw Quinn standing beside my bed with a smirk, wearing a tight tank top and short shorts.

"You could've woken me up like a normal person, you know?" I grumbled, rolling out of my bed sluggishly. I hate it when my sleep gets interrupted, but I'll let it slide just for today because Quinn looks really hot.

"I tried, but you sleep like a log," she countered with her hands on her hips, looking really sexy that I had to focus on the wall beside me so I wouldn't stare at her boobs.

I rolled my eyes at her and slowly went to the bathroom, dragging my feet on the ground groggily, only to come back out, "Wait, how did you get in here?"

She giggled a little bit, the sound filling my chest with warmth, "Your mom let me in."

I just nodded, accepting her answer and went back into the bathroom to get ready.

I took my time getting ready just to annoy Quinn. Think of it as a little payback for splashing me with cold water this morning. I chuckled devilishly as I slowly took a shower, deliberately taking longer than usual to finish. Knowing how impatient she was, she would probably be just about ready to strangle me when I get out. I usually finish faster than this so I know that Quinn knows that I'm purposely taking my time just to get a rise out of her. After freshening up, I went into my room and found her sitting on my bed with a scowl on her face, "What took you so long?"

Just as I expected, she was pissed. I let out a snort of laughter and covered it up with a cough. Her eyebrow arched upwards as she glared at me, but I see the corner of her lips twitch upward slightly.

"Unclench your pussy, bitch," I replied, smirking at her impatience, "I didn't take that long."

I love messing with Quinn because her reactions are cute. No, not cute, I meant...stupid. Yeah, I meant her reactions are stupid and not at all cute.

"You have such a way with words," she commented dryly. She stood up from her position on the bed and walked towards me.

I just shrugged in response and she shoved me lightly on the shoulder before pulling by the arm and dragging me downstairs.

After that, Quinn and I developed a daily routine. We would go out for a jog every morning, and then we would go hang out at her house during the afternoon. Sometimes, we would hang out at mine.

One morning, Quinn and I were out on our usual morning run. My mind was on what I'm going to be wearing tonight at Matt's going away party, while Quinn was ranting on and on about some lame ass soap opera that Judy started to watch and kept Quinn up last night just to tell her all about it.

I glanced at her and noticed that she indeed looked tired. There were bags under her eyes, and she seemed to lack the stamina and the energy that she normally has.

A few weeks ago, I would laugh at her misery like there's no tomorrow, but lately I couldn't bring myself to be happy about Quinn's sufferings anymore. It's not like I ever enjoyed seeing her sad or in pain, but before, at least I could still _act _like I don't care. In fact, now, whenever I see a smile on her face, a shit eating grin would appear on my face like it had a mind of its own. I also feel this weird feeling in my chest whenever she's around, kind of like the feeling I used to get about Brittany. Except with Quinn, the feeling seems to be much stronger.

Okay fine, I may have had these feelings for her for a while now. Specifically some time before I invited her to stay at my house when she still had a baby in her oven. I've always thought Quinn was beautiful, but when I saw the change in her after she lost her popularity, I sort of developed a minor crush on her which turned into a major crush. I just discarded the idea of liking her out of my mind until there's no denying it anymore.

The fact that I like Quinn suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, and I slowed down to a stop, watching Quinn's back as she ran ahead of me.

My jaw was hanging open as realization dawned on me.

I can't like Quinn that way! It's just-it's Quinn! Oh my God! Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I can't like her that way! Even if I do like her, which I don't by the way, oh who the hell am I kidding, I like her damn it, nothing would ever come of it anyway because Quinn is straight. The straightest of the straight. Even Tina/Asian girl has a higher chance of being gay than her.

She ran back up to me and panted, "Why did you stop?"

She paused in front of me, bending slightly, putting her hands on her thighs as she caught her breath. I watch the sweat trickle down her neck, going between the valley of her breast and disappearing under her tank top. I gulped, swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared on my throat.

"Santana?" she asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

I snap myself out of ogling her, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

The concern in her voice made my heart race, and I knew that there was no denying it anymore. I like Quinn Fabray.

Well shit.

"Everything's fine," I squeaked out, my voice going an octave higher. I coughed into my fist, repeating the statement more convincingly, "Everything's fine."

I see the skeptical look in her eyes and when she was about to open her mouth, I ran ahead of her before she could ask anymore questions. I still need to wrap my head around this.

Thankfully, she decided to just drop it. We continued our jog in silence. However, out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her glancing at me occasionally, and I couldn't help but feel butterflies going wild inside my stomach when I saw the concerned look on her face which was directed at me.

I just gave her a reassuring smile in return. She just shook her head and smiled back at me, making my heart leap.

Wow, just a smile from her could make me feel all these things…maybe my feelings for her are even stronger than I thought.

Fuck my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating for sooo long! Since season 3 of Glee ended, I kinda lost inspiration to continue writing this cuz' I stopped watching the show. :(

But, I will try my best to update and finish this story. I mean, even if I stopped watching the show and all, I still love Quinntana hehe~ :)

* * *

S~S~S~S~S~POV

After we finished our morning jog, I walked Quinn back to her house. My mind kept on drifting back to my earlier revelation, and I'm pretty sure she had just been refraining to ask me what's wrong because I know for sure that she has noticed me acting weirdly since this morning.

"Santana."

"Huh?" I turned to look at her general direction because I was too scared of making direct eye contact with her.

"We already passed my house," she said with a pout, "You've been acting really weird since earlier. What's wrong?"

I looked back and her house was indeed about two blocks behind us. I must've been thinking too much for me not to notice that we already walked by her house.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm not acting weird. Everything's fine. Everything's definitely fine," I said quickly when I remembered that she was waiting for an answer, still looking over her shoulder at something behind her because if I look into her hazel eyes, I might get lost in it.

"See? You can't even look at me!"

"I am looking at you!" I said in defense.

"No, you're not. You're looking at that…" she glanced behind her and looked at me again, pointing at the back, "You're looking at that damn tree behind me."

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't" I huffed, and in a much softer voice so that she wouldn't hear me, I added, "I wasn't looking at the stupid tree. I was looking at the shrub beside it."

"Santana," she said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" I replied innocently.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said in her authoritative voice.

"N-nothing," I gulped, taking a step backwards when she took a step towards me.

"Tell. Me," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, making her seem more intimidating. Not that I'm intimidated by her, but she looked hot when she's being bossy so I found my resolve wavering anyway.

I sighed in defeat, and I glared at her when she smirked at me in victory.

"You see," I started, pausing dramatically, but the truth was, I was only doing it to stall so that I could think up of some lie. Hello! I can't tell Quinn that the reason why I've been distracted since this morning was because I realized that I liked her! And because she looked hot when she's sweaty and panting for breath…I shook away those inappropriate thoughts. Anyway, she's going to freak if she finds out that I like her and that I'm eye raping her.

She raised an eyebrow at me impatiently, urging me to continue, and I realized that I've been silent for too long.

"It's because I'm worried about you," I said finally.

She looked at me disbelievingly, and she asked me slowly, as if she was making sure she heard me right, "You're worried…about me?"

"Yes," I responded simply.

She stared at me for a few moments and realizing that I wasn't going to say anything else, she asked, "Care to tell me why?"

"Well, Matt's going away party is tonight, and I was just worried about you, because you know, the last party you went to didn't exactly go well…for you," I said carefully so that I wouldn't offend her or whatever. I wasn't entirely lying when I said that, because I really was concerned. However, she doesn't need to know the real reason as to why I've been out of it the entire morning.

She didn't look entirely convinced, but she nonetheless accepted my answer. She smiled at me, causing my breath to once again hitch in my throat, which has been happening a lot lately when I'm with her.

"Thanks," she said, pulling me into a hug.

Oh mah Gahhh.

This. Is. Heaven.

I can't even form a coherent thought!

Wow, she smells nice. And, she's so warm. And her boobs are soft…

Q~Q~Q~Q~Q~POV

Santana smells nice, and her body fits perfectly with mine. I just want to hug her forever.

We slowly pulled apart, making me inwardly groan in disappointment.

"You need a ride to the party later?" she asked me as we started walking balk to my house.

"Yeah. Pick me up at 7?"

"Sure."

We stopped in front of my house, and I looked at her while she just looked at everything except me. I can't help but be worried about her. She's been acting really jumpy and jittery since this morning. I don't want to pry though, and I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready, so I'll let it go for now.

She awkwardly pointed to the street and said, "So, I guess I better get going."

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" I shyly asked her. I don't know why, but I feel like something just changed between us.

"No, it's okay. I got to go home and get ready."

"You still have, like, 6 hours to get ready," I said dryly.

"I gotz to look hotz," she said with a wave of her hand, "We can have lunch together next time, okay?"

"Yeah yeah," I said, masking my disappointment as she started walking away.

"See you tonight!" she called out, turning back to wink at me.

I blushed and shook my head at her. I watched her walk away, and I quickly entered my house when my eyes started to drift down to body parts that friends shouldn't stare at. Wait, sometimes friends stare at each others' ass just to compare...or admire. What they don't do, however, is lust after said friend's ass.

I headed up to my room and raid through my closet to look for something to wear. I needed to find something that would impress Santana.

I stopped searching when I realized that in my excitement, I have totally forgotten to take a shower and eat some lunch. After I finished doing so, I immediately resumed looking through my closet.

After around an hour of trying on different clothes to wear for tonight, I finally found the perfect outfit. I smirked at my refection in the mirror.

'Santana Lopez, prepare to be blown away.'

S~S~S~S~S~POV

When I got home, I immediately headed straight to the washroom to take a quick shower. After that, I grabbed something to eat and headed to my room to look for something to wear.

I know that I looked hot in everything, but I wanted to look especially hot tonight for Quinn. Hey! There's nothing wrong with trying to look hot for her, okay?

I usually dress to impress, but tonight, I'm going to look gorgeous to seduce...that rhyme sucked.

After going through the clothes in my closet, I finally found something to wear that would totally capture Quinn's attention.

I checked myself out in the mirror, and I looked so hot that I wanted to make out with myself.

"Quinn Fabray, get ready to feel the heat."


End file.
